One by One
by TheNo1gleek
Summary: The glee club and other members of the school are locked in the school with a hooded figure, they all start to die one by one,who will the hooded figure turn out to be ? No slash
1. The Game

Hello this is my new story One By One.

Rated M For Horror Scenes

The story is set during the episode the subsitute.

I do not own Glee (Sadly )

Song Featured Take Me Down to The Paradise City By Guns N Roses

Lets get on with the story

"Okay Puck, Finn, Mike, Sam, Artie, Dave and Azimio please can you stay behind because the next game is on friday and i have to go through a couple of routines" Shannon Beiste said. They all agreed and went to run outside but Beiste told them they could have a ten minute break so the boys just sat in the changing room and talked about stuff.

"Lauren, Please can you pass me book?" Jacob asked. "Sure " Lauren said. Jacob and Lauren were staying at school late so they could work on the school newspaper , they had a juicy story they caught Will Schuester the Glee club leader kissing the subsitute teacher Holly Holiday

"Emma, I'm here we can go now" Carl shouted while picking Emma up from the school. Emma grabbed Carl and started kissing him. Carl got really into the kiss and put his hand down emmas top. Emma Whispered "Wait" walked over to the door and locked it and she started giggling and went back to making out with Carl.

"Well thanks for taking over glee club" Will said. "Its fine really, it was actually quite fun " Holly Holiday said. Will bent down and kissed Holly on the lips and said "Thank god you did help me otherwise i would of never met you". "You're Right" Holly whispered.

Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home (Oh, won't you please take me home) 

The girls of Glee club started singing practising for glee club . "Oh i need a drink" Britney shouted. "Here you go have some of mine" Mercedes said. Britney took the drink and drank some of it and she was feeling really weird and Britney asked "what was that ". "Lemonade". "That makes me queasy.

"We Demand more money, if you want the cheerios to win we need money" Sue Sylvested Shouted. "Yes, we demand money" Becky Jackson shouted. "There isnt enough money for you have to more im sorry" Princaple Figgins Replied. Sue Screamed "Don't Blame me if the cheerios loose then".

"He Should be over her" Wes Whispered. "No Kurt probably by his locker he always gos to there after helping the girls with their routine" Blaine whispered. "He better join our glee club" David whispered "Its up to him" Wes whispered. "There he is" David Whispered. "Hey Kurt, Whats up" Wes said. "Nothing Much just going home you " Kurt Replied. "Well, we were wondering if you would join our glee club" David said. "Im sorry i couldnt do that to the others" Kurt said.

"Come on then lets get out and practise then" Shannon Beiste shouted. The boys went to go out but the door was locked. "We can't get out " Mike Shouted. "Don't be stupid" Shannon Beiste said. Beiste went to open the door but it was stuck. "I bet that was that fucking Sue Sylvester" Beiste Shouted. "Who called my name" Sue Sylvester Shouted. "Me, Why the hell did you lock the door ? " Beiste Shouted. "What, i didnt. " Sue said. "Well its locked" Beiste said. "Come over here and come out of this door " Sue shouted. The boys, Beiste, Sue and Becky all went to go out of the door when, they realised it was also locked. "Someone is messing with us, SOMEONE IS MESSING WITH SUE SYLVESTER!" Sue screamed. They tried everydoor in the building they were all locked.

Take Me Down To the paradise ...

"Whats happened, why has it stopped? " Santana asked. "The electrics gone" Mercedes said. A hooded figure walked into the choir room and pulled out a gun, all the girls started screaming when the hooded figure shouted "Shut the fuck up". They all shut up and Rachel asked "What do you want? ". "I want you to all listen to me and if you dont i will blast all of your heads open" the hooded figure shouted. "They all nodded.

"Tina sit on your knees next to me" Tina walked over next to the figure whilst holding back her tears. "And you Mercedes on the other side" Mercedes did the same.

Everyone else leave, everybody ran out of the room and tried to get out of the building but then they realised it was locked and they just held back their tears as they feared tonight could be their last.

"Okay we are going to play a game" The hooded figure laughed. "In this school building, Principle figgins, Sue Sylvester, Becky Jackson, Shannon Beiste, Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang, Dave Karofsky, Azimio, Jacob Ben Israel, Lauren Zizes, Holly Holiday, Will Schuester, Blaine Anderson, Wes & David, Kurt Hummell, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Emma Pillsburry, Carl Howell , You two and Myself. "You are going to choose who dies each time, the rules are straight you pick one person i lock you in this room so you can't get out and i go kill that person but you are not aloud to pick me to die or any of you two got it". Mercedes and Tina nodded, they realised there is no point in fighting, because the hooded figure will just win, "So whos first? " the hooded figure laughed.

Mercedes and Tina whispered together when Mercedes said "Brittany Pierce" .

What do you think continue or not continue. Please Review even if bad because i need to get advice eitherway but i hope you did enjoy it !


	2. Brittany Pierce

Hello this is my story One By One.

Rated M For Horror Scenes

The story is set during the episode the subsitute.

I do not own Glee (Sadly )

Lets get on with the story

"Britney, why Britney?" The hooded figure asked. "Because we don't think she will achieve as much in life as the others" Tina whispered. "Good point, stupid bitch aint she?" The hooded figure laughed. "Thats harsh" Mercedes shouted. "Shut it fatty " the figure screamed. Mercedes held back the tears as the hooded figure left the room and locked the door behind her. " I am so scared" Tina cried. "Mercedes hugged her and said "Me too".

"The electric has been switched of shall we leave now? " Emma asked. "Yeh" Carl said. They both walked out of the room and went to get out of the main entrance but it was locked and that was when they saw cameras watching them, the sick bastard was filming them while in the dark "we need to get out of here and fast" Carl said worried.

The hooded figure looked around to see if anyone was near by and went outside and locked the door behind themselve so nobody could get out . The hooded figure went to their van and got out all their video equipment. The hooded figure got back to the choir room and locked the door behind it. "Whats that ? " Tina asked. "My video equipment, ive got every single room with a video camera so i know where everyone is" the hooded figure laughed. "You make me sick" Mercedes cried. "Thats the way you have to be in this disguting world" the figure laughed. The hooded figure looked through all the cams . Ah theres Brittany and Santana in the girls bathroom. "Bye, be right back" the hooded figure laughed.

Holly Holiday and Will Schuester were still kissing they still haven't noticed the lights have gone out.

"Okay just calm down, the lights should be back on in a minute " Sue Sylvester said to Becky. "But im scared coach" Becky Jackson replied." Okay come into my office with me and we will hide under the tables" Sue said. " Thanks Coach " Becky replied.

Coach Beiste was sitting in her office a she had been for 3 hours, she was even starting to get a little bit scared. Sam Finn and Artie stayed in the changing room, Puck and Mike went to the cafeteria to see if they had any food or drink and Dave and Azimio just started walking round the school.

"Im getting scared Blaine" Wes whispered. "Don't worry we will get out of here" Blaine whispered. "How do you know" David replied. "I don't" Blaine whispered. "Come here lets go to the nurses room" Kurt whispered. Rachel lay in the nurses room crying when Quinn told her " Don't worry we will survive". "I hope so ". "Rachel, Quinn what are you doing here? " Kurt asked. "Well, we were practising for glee club when the lights went out and this hooded figure walked in took Tina and Mercedes and forced us to leave hes gonna kill us all" Quinn whispered. "Shit" David whispered. "Quick we got to go to Princaple Figgins room and tell everyone through the speakers so everybody knows. They slowly walked to the Princaple office and when they finally got there they saw princaple figgins sitting in his chair with a gun to his head. "Princaple Figgins what are you doing?" Rachel screamed. "I've looked on the cameras theres a pshyco in the school building whos gonna kill us all so i would die out of my own will" and with that Princaple Figgins shot himself in the head. Princaple Figgins lifeless body just sat there in the chair. Rachel nearly screamed but then she ran over to the speakers and shouted "Hello, if anybody is listening there is a pshyco in the school building who is going to kill us all".

"Shit that was Rachel" Will Schuester whispered. "Theres a a a a mu mu mu murder murderer in this sch sch school building" Holly stuttered . "Yeh, quick hide underneath the tables.

"Lauren, did you hear that" Jacob shouted. "Stop shouting" Lauren said. " Just hide" Lauren whispered.

"Brittany you wait here, i will be right back im just getting some food, stay hidden underneath the sink" Satana whispered. "o o ok okay " Brittanny cried.

Santana walked down the corridor when she heard the scream she hear Brittany scream. She ran back to the girls bathroom but she wasn't quick enough Brittany was gone. Santana just lay on the floor and cried.

"Did you hear that ?" Lauren whispered. "Hear what? " Jacob asked. "Hear screaming" Lauren whispered. "Yep" Jacob whispered.

"What are we going to do then?" Wes asked. "Urmm how about we stay in here the killer can't kill us all at the same time" David said. "Yes he could" Quinn whispered. In the end Wes David and Blaine decided to stay in the office and Quinn Kurt and Rachel went to the cafeteria to hide.

"Is this slushy machine working?" Puck asked. "Urmm no but if i open it up there will be some slush in there do you want me to?" Mike replied. "Yeah could you" Puck asked. "Sure" Mike replied. "Shh, i can hear someone hide behind here" Puck whispered. "Oh dont worry its Rachel Quinn and Kurt" Mike whispered. "What are you doing here? " Puck asked. "What you are doing we could be here for longer than a day so we are going to stock up on food and drink and hide" Rachel replied.

"I'm going to die" Artie said. "How do you know?" Sam asked. "Because im in a wheelchair non one is going to try and help me when they have to pull me out and run with me in their arms" Artie replied "I will try to " Finn replied.

The hooded figure unlocked the door dragging Brittany in as well. "Fatty get me a chair" The hooded figure laughed. Mercedes went and got the chair and gave it to the hooded figure. The hooded figure made Brittany sit down and the hooded figure tied her up with rope. "So Brittany why do you think you are going to be the first person to die ? " The hooded figure laughed. "I dont know" Brittany cried. "Well Fatty and Ugly there, picked you to die first" The hooded figure laughed. The hooded figure picked a knife from her pocket and slit Brittanys throught open and the hooded figure laughed whilst doing so. "So whos next i would like two people this time" The hooded figure laughed. Tina and Mercedes Looked at each other whispered and said "Carl Howell and Jacob Ben Isreal " "This ones going to be fun" the hooded figure laughed.

Again thank you for reading and thanks for the reviews last time please review !

And Btw this will be around 21 chapters long!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello this is my story One By One.

Rated M For Horror Scenes

The story is set during the episode the subsitute.

I do not own Glee (Sadly )

And Sorry for the Delay

Lets get on with the story

"Carl and Jacob ?, Why them? " The hooded figure asked. " Well, Jacobs a Creep" Tina whispered. "And me and Tina just don't like carl" Mercedes cried. The hooded figure looked at their camera sustem and found out that Carl was in the biology room and jacob was still in the school newspaper room. "See you in a bit" The hooded figure laughed.

Puck, Mike, Quinn, Rachel and Kurt were still in the canteen drinking slushies and trying to have fun even though they knew today was going to be alot of their lasts. "How about we play truth or dare?" Rachel asked. They all agreed this would make them forget about the killer.

"Okay, Puck Truth or Dare?" Rachel asked. "Urrrm, Truth" Puck Replied.

"Did you sleep with Quinn because you had feelings for her or just to piss of Finn ? " Rachel asked. "I had feelings for her" Puck replied. Everybody looked at him shocked and then they carried on with the game.

"Mike, Truth or Dare? Puck asked. "Dare" Mike replied. "Okay you have to stay still not aloud to move while all of us tip slushy down your pants. They all did through their slushies down Mikes pants and Mike screamed. An Hour Later "Kurt truth or dare?" Quinn asked. "Truth" Kurt replied. "Who do you find most attractive in this school ? " Quinn asked. " Urmmm, Puck". Kurt admitted. They all started bursting out laughing even Puck. "Truth or Dare Mike ?" Kurt asked. "Dare "Mike replied. " Kiss Puck" Kurt laughed. Mike went over and awkwardly leaned in to Puck and kissed him. After another hour of playing they decided to stop playing.

"Jacob, Jacob where are you ?" Lauren Zizes asked. " Over here, Help! Help! someones got hold of me!" Jacob screamed. Lauren ran over but it was too late she couldnt see him "Jacob" Lauren Screamed.

"Blaine, i'm scared" Wes Whispered. "Don't be, i promise you we will get out of this" Blaine Whispered. "But you don't fucking know that we will do you" David Whispered angrily.

Santana kept on running down the corridors looking for someone, she ran into the boys changing room and whispered "Finally, i've finally found someone". "What?" Sam asked. "Brittanys dead " Santana cried. "Oh shit" Artie whispered. "Sorry" Finn whispered.

"Dave, im starting to get scared" Azimio whispered. "Same" Dave Karofsky replied. "Remember save each other not the others" Dave whispered.

Shannon Beiste sat in her office crying to herself. She grabbed her wallet and pulled out a picture of her sister and kissed it and whispered "I will be with you soon". (Her Sister died in a car crash last year) She broke down on the floor and cried even more.

"Sue do you promise me you will look after me?" Becky Jackson replied. "Sure Becky Sure" Sue Replied.

"Carl, Carl LOOK BEHIND YOU" Emma screamed. Carl looked behind himself and saw the hooded figure. He went to run but the hooded figure grabbed him and took him back to the choir room.

Half an hour later.

At one end of the choir room sat Carl and at the other end sat jacob.

"We are going to play a game, i have set up a video recorder in each room so i am going to ask every single person who they want to die, got it?" the hooded figure asked. They both nodded.

"Lauren, can you hear me? " The hooded figure asked. "Yes" Lauren replied. "Who would you rather die Jacob or Carl" the hooded figure asked. "Carl" replied.

So

Lauren - Carl.

This continued on .

Puck- Carl.

Finn- Jacob

Sam- Carl.

Mike-Jacob.

Dave- Carl.

Azimio - Jacob.

Shannon Beiste- Carl.

Emma - Jacob.

Holly- Carl.

Will- Carl.

Blaine - Jacob.

Wes- Jacob .

David - Jacob.

Kurt- Carl.

Rachel- Jacob.

Quinn - Carl.

Santana -Jacob.

Sue- Jacob.

Becky - Jacob.

"And that leaves you two " The hooded figure laughed.

Tina chose Jacob and Mercedes chose Carl.

"So thats 12 to Jacob and 10 to Carl, good bye Jacob" The hooded figure laughed whilst shooting Jacob.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello this is my story One By One.

Rated M For Horror Scenes

The story is set during the episode the subsitute.

I do not own Glee (Sadly )

Sorry About the Delay, i've been really busy with homework and coursework.

Lets get on with the story.

Jacobs body lay there on the hard floor, whilst the hooded figure was laughing.

"Whos Next?" the hooded figure laughed, "you are not allowed to pick Carl, as he won the last vote, and please pick two again". Mercedes and Tina looked at each other and decided they would choose one each. "I pick David Karofsky" Tina whispered. "and i pick Sue Sylvester" Mercedes whispered."So why did you pick them" the hooded figure said. "Well i picked David because hes a prick" Tina Whispered. "And i picked Sue Sylvester because she is a bitch.

Dave Karofsky and Azimio were hiding in the boys toilets, when they heard a bang and somebody started walking in the instantly thought it was the killer, but when they saw Lauren Zizes walked in, they were actually really happy, because they knew they still had a bit of time before they died. " Sorry About Jake" Azimio whispered.

Santana, Finn, Artie and Sam were still all in the boys changing room when they heard laughing from the canteen, they all decided to go and see who was there, they were laughing and they were ecstatic when they saw it was Puck, Rachel, Mike, Kurt and Quinn. Quinn ran over to Santana and hugged her and asked " Wheres Britney? " . "Shes, Shes, Shes D d d d d dead" Santana stuttered and burst out crying again. After an Hour of talking and trying to laugh Puck asked a question "so who do you reckon the killer is?.

"I reckon its Ken Tanaka, came back to kill us all, because he was depressed that he didnt get Emma" Mike said. "Then why hasn't he killed Emma or Will yet?" Rachel asked. "Maybe hes keeping them til last" Mike replied.

"I reckon its Shelby Corcoran" Finn said. "Piss Off" Rachel said. " I'm Serious" Finn replied. "What about Jessies St James?" Santana asked. After an Hour they came up with 10 suspects

St James

Corcoran

Tanaka

Pepper

Schneider

Rhodes

Corozan

Schuester

Ryerson

10. and Matt Rutherfold

Thankyou for reading sorry about the short chapter .


End file.
